Burns
by Zeix.Love
Summary: Some RaiGen I wrote up for a friend. Uhm...yeah.


(Yeah. I don't own Any Naruto characters. But I own who I own, yeah.)

It was cold. Really cold. Raidou was sitting on stone when he stirred from unconsciousness, a rock face to his back and tight chains restricting any movement. Of course, being a ninja of superior status as he was, this did not cause him to panic. Oh no. There were very few things that caused him panic. And this was, by far, not one of those things.

A scuffling in the impenetrable darkness before him caught his attention, but he did not panic. As said, this was not something that would make him panic. I lean figure was squatting in front of Raidou now, a pair of cold, hypnotic gold eyes flashing ill-intent met his and even the wind seemed to die down a little. Two other figures appeared out of the gaseous darkness to flank the first. The first, slowly standing, rolled slender shoulders and then snapped two fingers.

The darkness retreated at the sharp noise and the male body of the first figure was revealed, but the two others floated back with the blackness. Raidou strained his eyes slightly, the lingering effects of unconsciousness eating at the edges of his vision.

Chocolate brown skin, dusty black hair that cascaded down half his back, manicured nails and an assortment of tattoos that would make any junkie die in pleasure. Not even twenty yet, Raidou assumed. The young adult must have said something, because he was suddenly in the older mans face with a flame wrapped around his hand screaming for an answer. Not being able to comprehend what the question was to begin with, Raidou spat in a rather catlike manner on the opposing being.

Enraged, the younger placed his flaming hand on Raidou's neck, smirking devilishly as the skin beneath his palm began boiling. Fingers trailed up to his cheek, and then over the bridge of his nose, leaving a rough line of seared flesh in the wake.

The experienced Konoha ninja knew he had screamed. Loudly. After all, the sensation of your very flesh being seared off would have been enough to make a normal, un-ninja-esque person shudder, and even more so if it was along their neck and face. The pain was almost as much as he could take, and he knew this was probably where he would die at. Raidou, a talented ninja, tortured until death at the hands of a sadistic Kiri ninja. Wonderful.

It was as the flaming hand was moving across his chest that the ninja causing the pain went rigid, and suddenly slumped over Raidou's shoulder. The flames lingered only a moment more before they were put out with a soft hiss.

With a _Schluch_, a hand was removed from the Kiri's chest and the silver haired copy-nin, Kakashi, kneeled beside the older man, quickly undoing the chains that bound him. Raidou, once more boarder lining unconsciousness, recognized the sound of his name being called out. He felt a painful smile cross his marred face, and then everything blackened out.

--

Raidou groaned softly as he struggled to sit up in bed. About two months had passed after the incident in the gorge. Since he had been brought back, a half unconscious mess, no one had asked him any questions about how his mission to track a drug lord had turned so foul, and no one had asked how he got the burns. They all assumed, and for all Raidou cared right that moment, they could keep on assuming. Because bluntly? He really didn't care what they assumed, and hadn't been in the mood to talk about how he failed and was almost killed on a mission that hadn't been that dangerous to begin with. If only he had known about that one guy…

A softness slipped into his eyes as two arms slung carefully around his shoulders, and as Genmas head propped on one of said arms. Raidou slipped one of his own arms around the other body and squeezed slightly in a soft hug.

The honey-blond man smiled comfortably. He was content. Despite what Genma had felt earlier during those two months, despite all the stress and worry he had been pulling himself into, and despite the thoughts of Raidou not making it through this, he was extremely comfortable now.

Raidou sighed softly and brought himself back down, and for a while the two just rested there, snuggling with each other. Then he kissed Genma softly and brought the covers back up. There would be more time to spite the population later. But for now, Raidou was content to just sleep with his special someone.


End file.
